


Happy New Year

by Xylianna



Series: Ignis Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, little bit of Noctis and Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: The chocobros ring in the New Year.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis Fluff Week Day 4  
> Theme: Canon? What Canon?  
>  ~~\+ Fix the Ending~~  
>  ~~\+ A Happier World (AU)~~  
>  \+ “Happy (Holiday), Ignis.” 
> 
> Unedited... sorry for any mistakes!

Snow fell steadily throughout the day, blanketing Insomnia in shimmering white. As day faded into evening, and evening darkened into night, the precipitation showed no sign of abating. Something about the heavy layer of snow covering all the trees and cars lent a quiet to the bustling city, even as people hustled and bustled about. It was New Year’s Eve, and the general populace was celebrating another prosperous year under the reign of the Lucis Caelum dynasty.

Ignis Scientia was finally leaving the Citadel - much later then he had planned, but nothing to help that, now. He was hoping traffic wouldn’t be too thick as he made his way to Noctis’s apartment. The Prince had requested all his friends’ presence for what promised to be a low key - Ignis hoped - New Year’s celebration.

The young tactician was pleased with his foresight. He had batch cooked during the week, preparing various finger foods and desserts for the evening ahead. Since it was a holiday, he hadn’t even tried to sneak in any vegetables - Noct would eat well tonight.

Navigating the Insomnian streets with practiced ease, Ignis let his mind wander. It had been an eventful year, but that was nothing new. Talks with Nifelheim were proceeding at such a glacial pace, one could hardly say progress had been made at all, but at least war wasn’t on the horizon for the immediate future. Noctis had managed to pass all his classes for the fall semester, and even made a new friend - the bubbly Prompto Argentum. While Ignis had his doubts about the youth at first, he had to admit that Prompto had been a positive influence on Noctis - and his company certainly made the Prince happy.

Ignis, too, was pleased with his own progress over the last year. He had continued his combat training, and was becoming quite adept with both lances and daggers. More impressively, he had begun to master the basics of drawing on the Lucian Kings’ magic, a power granted only to their most trusted retainers.

Ignis was determined to never fail that trust.

On a more personal note, he was pleased to note his relationship with Noctis had firmly settled into a sort of brotherly camaraderie. Certainly there were times when Ignis had to firmly insist that His Highness pay more attention to his royal duties, but all-in-all, Ignis felt he had achieved a good balance between friend and chamberlain. 

He had begun to build a friendship with young Prompto, as well. Once he discovered the boy’s penchant for art, he insisted the man join him for gallery showings and the like. As an added benefit, Noctis was thrilled to not have Prompto dragging him to all the art shows.

And then, there was Gladiolus.

Ignis had known Gladio for as long as he could remember. The Amicitias had been in Insominia for generations, after all. When Ignis had been chosen to be groomed as the young Prince’s advisor, Gladio had already been training in his role as future Shield. As the first born child of the current King’s Shield, he was born to the position, much as Noctis was born unto his.

The advisor admired Gladio greatly. He was disciplined in his training, dedicated to his duty, yet still managed to settle into an easy friendship with Noctis, having no problem including Prompto in his sometimes gruff, yet well-meaning care.

And, Six… Gladiolus Amicitia was the most handsome man Ignis had ever met.

Not that he’d ever say anything, of course. Ignis was no fool. Gladio was a nobleman, and he, a commoner. Furthermore, as retainers to the future King, neither of them had any place pursuing deep personal connections. No. Romance was simply out of the question.

But… there was no harm in looking.

Ignis parked his car and gathered up the containers of food he had prepared. Heading into the building, he nodded politely to the doorman. Ignis was here often enough that his presence was unremarkable, and after he got off the elevator on Noct’s floor, he let himself into the Prince’s apartment.

Entering the spacious foyer, Ignis smiled. It seemed the party was already well underway. He could hear the shrill noise of the boys’ current favorite video game, both Noctis and Prompto alternately trash talking each other, and cheering their progress.

Ignis walked into the kitchen and began to set out the food. Most of it could be served as is, but there were a couple dishes he wished to heat up. No stranger to Noctis’s kitchen, he made himself at home, quickly lost in the rhythm of preparation, Noct and Prompto’s chatter a cheerful backdrop to his work.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said as he walked to stand nearby, but out of Ignis’s way. “Need any help?”

“No, thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, offering the larger man a brief, friendly smile as he finished his preparations in short order. “Not much to be done but enjoy ourselves, it seems.”

Gladio grinned. “You mean you’re gonna relax?”

Ignis smirked. “As much as I ever do,” he responded cheekily.

The Shield made a noise half groan and half laugh. “Dude, it’s New Year’s Eve. The food looks great, the kids are happy with their game.” He gave Ignis a cajoling smile. “Take a load off for once, yeah?”

After laying out one last platter, fussing with the placement perhaps longer than strictly necessary, Ignis turned to Gladio, holding up his hands in surrender. “You’re right. There’s nothing left for me to do.” He quirked an inquisitive brow. “Care for a drink?”

“Hell yes!” Gladio agreed enthusiastically.

Ignis poured himself a scotch, and grabbed a beer for Gladio, before seating himself at the table. While he loved the Prince, and enjoyed Prompto, he had little desire to get closer to the noise generated by their game. “How was your year, Gladiolus? Everything you hoped for?”

“Almost,” the bodyguard replied a bit enigmatically. “Can’t really complain though.” He took a generous swig of his beer. “Yours?”

“Quite satisfactory,” Ignis said with a nod. Truly, he lived a blessed life, if a busy one.

Gladio leaned forward in his seat, amber eyes alight with curiosity. “Any goals for the coming year?” He snickered. “Are you a ‘resolutioner’, Iggy?”

The chamberlain scoffed. “Certainly not,” he demurred. “While I do, of course, have goals in mind, they have little to do with the turning of the year.”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, absently tearing at the label on his beer bottle. “Me, too.”

They sat in quiet companionship for a while, the peace only disturbed by the sounds of the video game, and Noctis and Prompto’s never-ending banter.

“Hey, Iggy?” Gladio asked, his voice surprisingly hesitant.

“Yes?” 

The Shield leaned forward, his tall frame allowing him to close the distance between them with no difficulty, and pressed a soft, tender kiss against Ignis’s lips. He drew back slowly, a flush darkening his suntanned cheeks, and smiled almost self-consciously. 

“Happy New Year, Ignis.”

Ignis lifted a hand to ghost fingertips over his tingling lips, emerald eyes wide in surprise. Gladio had… but they… and he… surely, not…

“Astrals,” Ignis muttered bemusedly, then leaned forward and claimed Gladio’s lips with his own. “Happy New Year, Gladiolus.”

While the video game sounds continued, Noctis and Prompto had fallen completely silent. Well, it was a bit much to hope they hadn’t noticed the… interactions… between the Shield and the Advisor, Ignis mused. After a moment, Ignis could hear Noctis mutter something indecipherable to Prompto that elicited a giggle from the blonde.

He couldn’t find it in himself to regret his actions. And he delighted in Gladio’s.

Ignis felt himself smile broadly, giddily. If this was a harbinger of things to come, the New Year would be quite happy, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it still a drabble when it's over 1,000 words? Oops.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
